


Nonbinary Bucky is Not Soft

by pocketbucky (SophisticatedCat)



Series: Tumblr Things [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/pocketbucky
Summary: A list of headcanons about nb!Bucky





	Nonbinary Bucky is Not Soft

Nonbinary Bucky stomping around in boots and sometimes heels. if they’re dressed up for something

They seem to reserve all their grace and agility for missions. Otherwise they stomp around and generally don’t care if they’re too loud.

Bucky covered in grime and dirt after a mission, makeup smudged and nail polish chipped. 

Nonbinary Bucky who throws their hair up just enough to keep it out of their face. Its about strategy not fashion. 

They don’t shave. 

Bucky with thick hairy legs peeking out under flowing skirts. 

Bucky finally having control over their body. 

They get a few simple tattoos and a couple of piercings.

They absent-mindedly fiddle with their nipple rings while reading before bed. 

Bucky glaring from under heavily made-up eyelids. 

Bucky being too tired to care, so they throw on the comfiest clothes they can find. 

Joggers and combat boots totally go together 

They swear too much.

which shocks anybody who assumes they’re quiet or conservative

Bucky Barnes, beautiful, thick, imperfect, and not giving a shit about the gender binary

Bucky, with dark stubble on their jaw and legs

shaving takes too much damn time

plus, they like the beard burn they leave on their partners’ thighs and cheeks

They usually have their hair thrown up in a quick bun, strands of hair hanging around their ears and forehead

They rock chipped nail polish on strong fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee

their fourth mug of coffee today

they have a lot of stuff to do and sometimes coffee is easier than sleep

Bucky with dark lipstick that has started to smudge at the corners of their mouth

their makeup, when they wear it, is usually smudged before too long

nb!Bucky, looking a mess after a rough night, stomping around with that air of ‘mention my appearance i fucking dare you’

Not-soft, messy, beautiful nb Bucky, living their life and recovering in their own way at their own pace

they’re not ‘conventional’ but they’re perfect


End file.
